Except You
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Oh Sehun, namja tampan yang appanya meninggal karena anak kecil membuatnya sangat membenci anak kecil tapi entah kenapa sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk anak kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang sangat polos, manja dan cengeng padanya jangan lupakan fakta ia adalah tetangganya. EXO Fanfiction. Sehun! Pedophil. HunBaek Here! Happy Reading..
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! IT'S PEDOFIL FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: Except You  
Cast: **

**Oh Se Hun**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jong In**

**Lee Taemin**

**And other yang numpang lewat.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Pedofil**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: T **

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran otak error saya, hoho jadi harap dimaklumi jika sangat tidak bermutu! Jika ada kesamaan apapun itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

**Disclaimer: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Lee Taemin adalah milik Tuhan YME, Milik keluarga mereka, milik SMEnt dan milik saya tentu saja! Jadi jangan ambil mereka ne? #plak**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**Chapter 1**

Author POV

TOK

TOK

TOK

" Sehun-ah? Sudah pagi, cepatlah bangun nanti kau terlambat sekolah " itu suara seorang yeoja paruh baya dari luar kamar seorang namja tampan yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut sebatas dada Nampak tidak terusik sama sekali. Namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun dan juga Eommanya baru saja pindah kemarin dari Bucheon ke Seoul, dan itu otomatis membuat sekolah Sehun yang tengah berada ditengah semester dan berada ditingkat baru senior high school harus pindah sekolah karena perbedaan tempat yang sangat jauh itu. lalu kemana appanya? Tuan Oh baru saja meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu sehingga Nyonya Oh harus bekerja mati-matian mengurusi anak semata wayangnya yang sungguh pemalas itu dan kalian tahu penyebab kematian Tuan Oh itu karena seorang anak kecil! APA? Anak Kecil? Yang benar saja! Sungguh, itu ulah anak kecil yang tidak berhati-hati dalam menyebrang jalan lagipula kemana orang tua anak ingusan itu dan sejak saat itulah seorang Oh Sehun membenci yang namanya anak kecil.

Merasa tidak direspon, sang eomma pun memasuki kamar anaknya yang dengan tololnya tidak dikunci itu! Dasar tuan pemalas!

CKLEK..

Bunyi pintu terbuka dan langsung menampakkan yeoja paruh baya yang masih terihat cantik dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pingganya, tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatap horror sang aegya yang terlihat pulas sekali dialam bawah sadarnya. Sepintas ide jahilpun tiba-tiba lewat begitu saja pada otak Nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh pun mengendap-ngendap layaknya maling mendekati anaknya yang bergumam tidak jelas dengan mata yang masih menutup, tengah mengigau eoh?

Srett..

BYUR..

Tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Oh mengambil gelas yang masih berisi air penuh di nakas dekat ranjang Sehun dan langsung menyiramkannya sampai tidak tersisa sedikit pun, setetespun tidak ia sisahkan hanya untuk mengguyur anaknya hingga bangun, dan seketika itu tidur Oh Sehun pun terganggu oleh hujan dia langsung saja mengubah posisi telentangnya hingga duduk dan..

" Kenapa bisa hujan? Padahal dimimpiku jelas-jelas sangat panas " gumam Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa eommanya yang terkikig geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kebingungan dan mendengar gumaman idiot dari seorang Oh Sehun.

" Ehem.. " meras masih tidak ada respon dari Sehun yang masih entah berpikir apa itu, Nyonya Oh berdehem agak keras dan langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sehun tentang –kenapa bisa ada hujan?-

" Eo-eomma? Kenapa bisa ada disini? Kapan eomma masuk? Seingatku aku tidak melihat eomma masuk? Dan pintunya dari tadipun tidak terbuka dan juga tidak menimbulkan suara?! " Sehun langsung saja melayangkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada sang eomma yang hanya menghela nafas pasrah akan pertanyaan bodoh Oh Sehun dan juga bingung ingin menjawab apa darimana.

" Apa.. eomma, itu.. Hantu? " ucap Sehun was-was sambil memicingkan kepalanya mencoba mengintimidasi sang eomma yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas karena perilaku konyol anaknya yang sayangnya sangat ia sayangi, jika saja Sehun bukan anak semata wayangnya ia bahkan akan memukuli Sehun dengan pukulan mautnya.

" Hahh.. sudahlah Tuan Oh yang pemalas! Cepatlah bangun kau tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamamu disekolah barumu bukan? " Nyonya Oh mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, sehun pun melirik jam yang ada dinakasnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya memang berada dikamar Sehun dengan terbirit-birit sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang terintas begitu saja diotaknya seperti..

" Shit, aku telat "

" kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? "

" Aish,, mati kau Oh Sehun "

" lagipula ini salah eomma kenapa tidak membangunkanku lebih cepat? "

Dan ocehan sehun yang terakhir sangat jelas terdengar ditelinga Nyonya Oh yang sangat tajam itu, Nyonya Oh mendelik tidak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan sehun.

" YA! OH SEHUN! " Teriak Nyonya Oh mendarah daging, dan siap mendaratkan barang-barang yang ada disekitar jangkauan Nyonya Oh untuk dilayangkan keanak tampannya.

BLAM

Sehun yang merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dibalik tubuhnya yang akan masuk kekamar mandi setealah mengambil handuk yang ada digelantungan pintunya segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya secepat mungkin agar tidak terkena barang-barang malang yang akan mampir diwajah tampannya dan itu menimbulkan suara 'BLAM' yang begitu keras, dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Nyonya Oh menghela nafas berat akan kelakuan aegyanya itu.

SKIP TIME

Author POV END

Sehun POV

'Huh, sungguh hari yang menyebalkan! Ini hari pertamaku sekolah tapi tidak ada yang menarik dimataku, semua berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya tanpa ada yang membuatku tertarik. Apalagi teman sebangkuku yang mesum itu sepanjang hari hanya berbicara soal bercinta, bahkan dia tidak pernah absen bercinta dengan kekasihnya, ughh.. sungguh menyebalkan' omelku dalam hati saat aku berjalan menuju halte bus untuk segera pulang kerumahku.

Srekk.. Srekk..

Deg

Saat tiba dihalte bus aku segera mendudukkan pantatku kebangku yang sudah tersedia disana dan tanpa kukira tiba-tiba saja ada suara aneh yang terdengar dari arah belakangku dan saat kutengokkan kepalaku hanya ada semak-semak yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Dan saat aku ingin membuka semak-semak yang masih asik bergoyang itu tiba-tiba..

" Annyeong.. Ahjussi "

**TBC**

Hehe, Annyeong BLAUESKI Here dengan FF baru wkwkwk, maaf jika nggak suka FF ini! Kalau yang review banyak bakalan update lebih cepet tapi kalau sampai nggada yang review ff ini bakalan admin hapus, makanya jika penasaran, review juseyo~~ ohya untuk pemberitahuan disini Sehun, Kai, Taemin 16 tahun dan Baekhyun 8 tahun, kkk~ semoga suka! Pai-pai^^


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! IT'S PEDOPHIL FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: Except You  
Cast: **

**Oh Se Hun**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jong In**

**Lee Taemin**

**And other yang numpang lewat.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Pedopil**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: T **

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran otak error saya, hoho jadi harap dimaklumi jika sangat tidak bermutu! Jika ada kesamaan apapun itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

**Disclaimer: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Lee Taemin adalah milik Tuhan YME, Milik keluarga mereka, milik SMEnt dan milik saya tentu saja! Jadi jangan ambil mereka ne? #plak**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**Chapter 2 Here!**

" Annyeong.. Ahjussi " sapaan lembut dari seorang anak kecil yang ughh aku akui sungguh menggemaskan itu merayap ditelingaku tapi satu hal yang aku lupakan aku membenci anak kecil.

" SIAPA KAU? " Tanyaku menuding anak kecil dihadapanku yang masih asyik tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang sudah tertata rapi dan juga eyesmilenya yang begitu indah.

Sehun POV END

Author POV

" Aku Byun Baekhyun ahjussi " jawab namja kecil bernama Baekhyun itu dengan polosnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan sok polos namja kecil didepannya ini. Aigoo uri Sehun, Baekhyun benar-benar polos bukan sok polos!

" Maksudku, kenapa anak kecil sepertimu sendirian disini hah? " Ucap Sehun nyaris membentak namja kecil itu, Baekhyun yang memang tidak merasa bersalah tapi kenapa ahjussi tampan menurut Baekhyun itu membentaknya? Padahal dia merasa ahjussi tampan didepannya ini orang yang baik dan ramah tapi nyatanya tidak ahjussi ini sangat kejam dan jahat. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis, cengeng eoh? Tentu saja dia masih kecil arra?! Jadi wajar saja jika anak seumuran Baekhyun itu ingin menangis jika dibentak. Baekhyun hanya menunundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis dan mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya, menggenggamnya dengan erat mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya terhadap ahjussi kejam tapi tampan didepannya.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. jangan.. Hiks.. membentakku.. ahjusii.. hiks.. " ucap Baekhyun disela-sela tangisaanya yang malah menjadi-jadi, Sehun yang baru mengetahui namja kecil didepannya ini menangis langsung saja panic tentu saja dia tidak mau berurusan dengan anak kecil cengeng seperti ini.

" Hey, kenapa menangis? Kau ini namja kan? Namja itu tidak cengeng! " Ucap Sehun tegas tanpa berpikir panjang lagi bahkan dia tidak sadar ucapannya membuat Baekhyun sakit, entah kenapa dada sebelah kiri Baekhyun berdenyut sakit saat Sehun mengatakan dia cengeng padahal memang benar jika Baekhyun itu cengeng, tapi entah kenapa jika ahjussi tampan tapi kejam didepannya ini mampu membuatnya sakit hati.

" Huweee, ahjussi jahat.. huweee… hiks.. hiks " ucapan Baekhyun menggelegar dengan suara lengkingannya bercampur dengan isak tangisnya membuat para pejalan yang berlalu lalang membuat Sehun mendapatkan tatapan horror dari para pejalan tersebut, Sehun yang mengetahui arti tatapan seperti _' kau apakan adikmu itu? ' – ' cepat tenangkan dia! ' – ' dasar kakak tidak punya hati ' – ' malangnya anak manis itu ' _cepat-cepat menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis didepannya.

" Cup cup anak manis jangan menangis lagi arra? " ucap Sehun dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan. Jujur saja Sehun ingin muntah sendiri mendengar ucapan sok lembutnya itu, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir dia akan menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis padahal ini juga murni bukan kesalahannya.

" Hiks.. Hiks.. " Baekhyun masih saja terisak dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah imutnya itu, Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun pun segera mengambil cara dengan ..

" YA! KAU INI APA-APAAN HAH? KENAPA MENANGIS TERUS EOH?! " Ucap Sehun membabi buta karena Baekhyun terus saja menangis membuat teinganya berkedut-kedut sendiri mendengarkan suara tangis yang begitu cempreng. Sehun sudah kehabisan kesabaran jujur saja dia sangat tidak suka dengan anak kecil!

" HUWEEE, AHJUSSI JAHAT MEMBENTAKKU HUWEEE.. HIKS HIKS.. HYUUUNG~ SELAMATKAN BAEKKI HUWEEE " Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara 8 oktafnya yang sukses membuat para pejalan dan pengendara yang berlalu lalang menatap iba padanya dan menatap tajam pada Sehun, Sehun hanya menghela nafas beratnya dengan kasar dan mengusak rambutnya frustasi sungguh kejadian ini tidak diduganya kenapa dia bisa berurusan dengan anak cengeng seperti Baekhyun? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini. Sehun pun kehabisan cara kecuali..

Greb~~

Yap! Sehun merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar itu, dan Baekhyun? Tentu saja dia terkejut dan juga tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar karena dipeluk oleh ahjussi tampan menurutnya itu. Sehun pun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh anak kecil yang tengah dipeluknya itu sudah berhenti menangis dan tidak bergetar tapi diaa… menegang?! Sehunpun cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya itu, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sudah tidak menangis tapi masih tersisa bekas airmata disekitar pipinya dengan mata yang melotot dan bibir yang menganga.. sungguh imut bagi Sehun tapi pikirannya langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sehun, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hendak menjauhkan pikiran menjijikkan yang terlintas dibenaknya tersebut. Sehun bingung melihat Baekhyun yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun masih dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga tapi juga ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah seketika itu Sehun panik kemudian mencondongkan badannya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun mencoba memeriksa apakah Baekhyun sakit atau tidak tapi..

" Badanmu tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah? " gumam Sehun samba memasang pose berpikirnya, seketika itu Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Sehun yang masih asik bertengger didahinya dengan lembut dan menundukkan kepalanya malu. SalTing eoh? Anak kecilpun bisa salting? Ughh.. sungguh menggemaskan.

Greb~~

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berpikiran aneh dan langsung menggendong Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang kaget pun reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun setelah beberapa menit Sehun masih terus berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang ada digendongannya , Baekhyun pun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisinya dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya keceruk leher Sehun, dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kembali merona dibuatnya, diciumnya bau maskulin yang ada ditubuh Sehun, Sehunpun juga begitu dia mencium bau aroma khas strawberry yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja dihirupnya dan entah sadar atau apa Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan kemudian tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia kini tengah memejamkan matanya, bukan menikmati sentuhan Sehun tapi dia sedang.. Tertidur?!

SKIP TIME

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di.. kedai es krim?! Saat sudah memasukinya dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan mendudukkan bokongnya disalah satu bangku itu. Melirik Baekhyun sebentar yang sedang tertidur dan mencubiti pipi Baekhyun dengan kasar dan tidak berperikemanusiaannya membuat Baekhyun melenguh panjang.

" Euuuunggghhh .. " Lenguh Baekhyun sambil mencoba membuka kedua keopak matanya yang enggan untu terbuka meskipun hanya sedikit, melihat itu Sehun langsung memutar bola matanya jengah dan mencubiti pipi Baekhyun lebih keras dari yang tadi padahal jika kalian tahu yang pertama itu sangat keras apaagi lebih keras dari yang pertama dan itu sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun dan kedua matanya terbuka, mengucek kedua bola matanya sebentar sebelum menguab selebar-lebarnya dan itu tanpa Baekhyun tutup sehingga nafasnya mengenai wajah Sehun yang tidak ia sadari berada didepannya pas.

" Hoaaammm.. Ahjussi? " Selidik Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau didepannya ini adalah ahjussi yang membentaknya tadi.

" Hmm? " Respon Sehun singkat sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang acak-acakan khas anak kecil baru bangun tidur dengan wajah bingungnya dan jangan lupakan liur yang bertengger manis disekitar bibir mungilnya dan itu sampai kedagu Baekhyun, lalu Sehun menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh kebagian pundaknya yang tadi ditiduri oleh Baekhyun dan seketika itu dia memasang wajah jijik dan ingin muntahnya saat melihat liur Baekhyun yang sudah mongering berada dipundaknya. Sehun kemudian mendudukkan Baekhyun dibangku sebelahnya dan mengambil tissue yang memang sudah tersedia di kedai es krim tersebut dan mengelap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat bekas liurnya yang mongering dan terlihat samar Karena memang kulit Baekhyun yang putih sama dengan warna liurnya #plak

Baekhyun tertegun dengan sifat ahjussi tampan didepannya, kadang baik kadang menyebalkan kadang sangat kejam kadang jahat kadang – stop it! Setelah Sudah dirasa liur Baekhyun yang tertinggal sudah tidak ada, kemudian Sehun membuang tissue bekas itu kesembarang arah dan mengambil tissue lain untuk membersihkan liur yang ada dipundaknya, sebenarnya Sehun sangat jijik.

" Kau mau pesan rasa apa? " Kata Sehun setelah menyelesaikan urusan –mari mengelam liur- tersebut sambil membolak-balik halaman menu yang bearad dimeja.

" Aku mau 10 Es Krim Strawberry jumbo dengan strawberry selai diatasnya " ucap Baekhyun girang tidak dengan Sehun yang langsung menoleh dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot tidak percaya pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil Baekhyun memesan es krim jumbo apalagi 10 es krim? Siapa yang akan menghabiskannya dan siapa juga yang memiliki uang cukup untuk membayarnya, satu es krim jumbo saja sangat besar sebesar dua kepalan tangan orang dewasa dan juga harganya 10.000 won dan uang saku Sehun hanya 20.000 won sehari. Sungguh mahal bukan? # sumpah ini author ngawur harganya jadi harap maklum #

" Kenapa ahjussi melotot? Sangat jelek tau! " ucap Baekhyun polos tidak menyadari aura hitam yang keluar dari sekitar tubuh Sehun, sungguh polos atau bodoh eoh? Mungkin dua-duanya!

" Uhukk-Uhukk " seketika itu Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri atas perkataan namja kecil yang mengolokknya jelek, entah kenapa Sehun merasa aneh jika dibilang jelek dan satu-satunya selama hidup Sehun yang pernah berkata bahwa Sehun jelek adalah anak ingusan berusia 8tahun ini? Sumpah demi apapun semua orang yang pernah Sehun temui selalu memuji dan mengagumi-agumi Sehun karena ketampanannya tapi apa? Namja kecil ini malah mengatainya jelek mungkin Baekhyun akan mendapatkan award karena dia adalah orang pertama dan orang satu-satunya yang berkata Sehun jelek, ughh mungkin Sehun sangat narsis tapi ini memang kenyataannya bahwa Sehun memang tampan dan itu sudah diakui banyak orang apalagi hari pertamanya masuk sudah ada yeoja-yeoja yang mengemarinya dan juga jangan lupakan sekarang sudah ada fansclub tersendiri untuk para penggemar Sehun.

" Kau ini kecil, kenapa kau memesan banyak sekali hah? " ucap Sehun setelah menetralkan batuknya yang tiba-tiba saja lewat tenggorokannya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal kemudian Sehun memanggil pelayan dan memesan es krim strawberry dengan selai strawberry diatasnya dan es krim vanilla untuknya dan catat dia tidak memilih yang ukuran jumbo hanya ukuran yang biasa atau sedang mungkin?

" Ini pesanan anda tuan, semoga menikmati " ucap sang pelayan sopan sambil menyodorkan dua ekrim pada Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Baekhyun matanya sudah berbinar-binar melihat es krim strawberry kesukaannya. Dengan waktu yang cepat Baekhyun sudah bisa menghabiskan es krimnya dengan mulut belepotan bekas es krim, Sehun yang melihat itu lagi-lagi hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kelakuan Baekhyun tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa Baekhyun berbeda dengan anak kecil biasanya meskipun Baekhyun sungguh menyebalkan bagi Sehun tapi dia tidak tega jika melihat Baekhyun mennagis tadi.

" BAEKKI " Teriakan seseorang itu membuat lamunan Sehun buyar dan langsung menoleh kebelakang –asal sumber suara- dan dilihatnya seoran namja tengah berlari-ari kecil kearahnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah Baekhyun, Sehun melirik kearah Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya dan dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum bodoh dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai.

" HYUUUNG~~ "

**TBC**

**Maaf, Chapter yang sebelumnya itu author Cuma mau ngetes gimana reaksi readers dan ternyata ada yang suka jadi author lanjutin aja tapi mian sedikit hehe~**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! IT'S PEDOFIL FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: Except You  
Cast: **

**Oh Se Hun**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jong In**

**Lee Taemin**

**And other yang numpang lewat.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Pedofil**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: T **

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran otak error saya, hoho jadi harap dimaklumi jika sangat tidak bermutu! Jika ada kesamaan apapun itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

**Disclaimer: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Lee Taemin adalah milik Tuhan YME, Milik keluarga mereka, milik SMEnt dan milik saya tentu saja! Jadi jangan ambil mereka ne? #plak**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**Chapter 3**

" HYUUUNG~~ " Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara khas anak kecilnya –cempreng- menurut Sehun masih sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

" Kau kemana hahh saja hhh eoh? " Ucap namja itu dengan ngos-ngosan, Sehun memperhatikan namja yang ia yakini hyungnya anak cengeng disampingnya itu sepertinya ia sangat familiar dengan wajah manis milik sang kakak. Sehun memicingkan matanya sedangkan yang ditatap segera melemparkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun kearah Sehun.

" Oh Suhun? " tunjuk namja manis itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

" Oh Sehun " jawab Sehun membetulkan namanya yang seenak jidatnya saja diganti oleh namja manis itu.

" Hehe, Kau Oh Sehun si murid baru kan? " Tanya namja manis itu pada Sehun menghiraukan Baekhyun yng memandang Sehun dan Hyungnya bingung tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda 'iya'

" Kau tidak mengenalku? " ucap namja manis itu, Sehun mengerutkan alisnya mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa namja manis dihadapannya, tetapi sayangnya ia tidak ingat atau lupa -,-

" Siapa kau? " Balas Sehun sambil memandang namja manis dihadapannya datar

" Aku ByunTaemin pa- " Ucapan Taemin terpotong oleh ucapan Sehun

"Byun Taemin? " Namja manis yang diketahui bernama Taemin itu mengangguk.

" Kau.. namjachingunya Kim mesum JongIn ? " Tanya Sehun memastikan sambil megingat-ingat tentang teman sebangku barunya yang kelewat mesum karena dia selalu menceritakan pada Sehun tentang hal-hal kotor atau mungkin yang Sehun tidak ingin dengar.

" Hyaa! Kau ini! Jongin itu tidak mesum asal kau tahu saja! " Sergah Taemin membela sang namja chingu.

" Ck, terserah saja " Jawab Sehun angkuh kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan Taemin yang menganga tidak percaya.

" Hyuuung~~ " Ucapan Baekhyun menyadarkan Taemin dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh kearah anak kecil yang memanggilnya.

" Ne, ada apa baekki? Ohya bagaimana bisa kau bersama dengan dia? " Tanya Taemin menunjuk punggung Sehun yang Nampak kecil maksudnya sudah agak jauh.

" Tidak tahu, aku hanya menunggu hyung dihalte biasanya terus ketemu ahjussi jahat tapi baik itu " Jawab Baekhyun dengan entengnya, sedangkan Taemin hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban aneh Baekhyun.

" Hyuung,, ayo pulang~ " rengek Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Taemin. Taemin mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun kemudian menggendong Baekhyun untuk degera pulang kerumah mereka.

SKIP TIME

Author POV END

Sehun POV

BRAK

BRUK

' Hahh sekarang apalagi kenapa malam-malam begini berisik sekali sih ' keluhku dalam hati mendnegar suara aneh dari bawah rumahku.

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja pikiranku berpikiran bahwa ada maling tapi ini kan masih pukul setengah tujuh malam? Kugelengkan kepalaku sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamarku.

" Hey, Baekki jangan berlarian terus nanti kau jatuh "

" sini, main sama ahjumma saja "

" Baekki jangan bermain itu nanti kau bisa bas- HAHAHA "

Betapa syoknya aku melihat anak kecil menyebalkan yang tadi siang kutemui sekarang tengah berlarian dan yang terakhir bajunya basah karena ketumpahan air aquariumku. AQUARIUM? Mataku yang memang sudah melotot sejak tadi kupelototkan lagi hingga..

BRAK

" HEY ANAK KECIL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? " Bentakku pada anak kecil itu sedangkan ia yang sedang kubentak langsung mengehentikan acara menggoda ikan kesayanganku danmenolehkan kepalanya kearahku dengan tatapan polosnya. Cih! Apa-apaan dia!

Segera ku turuni tangga, mengambil aquarium kecilku beserta ikannya yang nasibnya sungguh malang itu dan menuju dapur mengisi air kedalam aquarium yang tinggal seperempat airnya itu. setelah itu aku bernafas lega karena ikan kesayanganku terselamatkan.

" Sehunnie, maafkan baekki ne? dia tidak tahu apa-apa " ucap eommaku setelah aku kembali keruang tamu.

" HEY! ANAK KECIL KEMARI KAU! " Ucapku berteriak sedikit membentak kemudian kulihat ia berlari kerah eommaku dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung eommaku.

" Sehunnie, sudahlah maafkan Baekki dia hanya bermain dengan ikanmu " Ucap eomma mencoba menenangkanku.

Sehun POV END

Author POV

" Eomma kan tahu ini ikan kesayanganku kenapa eomma membiarkannya ditangan anak menyebal- "

" Baekki tidak menyebalkan ahjussi " ucap Baekhyun lirih samba menundukkan wajahnya sepertinya ia hendak menangis.

" Hahh.. terserah kau saja anak kecil! Eomma, kenapa anak ini ada disini? " Pasrah Sehun dan bertanya pada eommanya tentang anak menyebalkan itu –Baekhyun-

" Dia anak tetangga baru kita Hunnie "

" Kenapa dia bisa ada disini dan menghancurkan rumah kita? "

" Dia tidak menghancurkan rumah kita! Dia hanya memberikan kue selamat datang dari pada kita Hunnie "

" Tidak menghancurkan? Lihat apa yang dia lakukan " Ucap Sehun memperhatikan rumahnya yang Nampak seperti kapal pecah.

" Dia hanya bermain-main saja Hunnie- "

" Bermain-main? "

" Dia hanya anak kecil hunnie "

" Kenapa eomma membelanya? "

" Dia anak yang manis "

" Apa? Manis? Menyebalkan iya! "

" Tidak hunnie, Baekki sangat menggemaskan "

" Menggemaskan? Eomma tidak ingat appa- "

" Sudahlah Oh Sehun! Jangan membahas itu lagi! " sudah kehabisan kesabaran dan memanggil Sehun dengan nama aslinya pertanda ia marah.

" Terserah saja! " Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Hendak membalikkan tubuhnya kembali kekamarnya tapi suara eommanya mengintrupsi

" Sehun, kau ajak Baekhyun bermain! " Ucap tidak berperasaan, Sehun membalikkan badannya kearah eommanya dan menatap eommanya tidak percaya.

" Eomma tau aku tidak menyukai anak kecil kan?! "

" Ne, tapi alasanmu tidak menyukai anak kecil sangat tidak masuk akal sayang! Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan masalah yang lalu itu semua memang sudah takdir kita hunnie. " Jelas dengan suara lembut dan menenangkannya

" Tapi eomma- "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Lagipula kau mau tidak makan malam eoh? " Ancam dan seketika itu Sehun membulatkan matanya.

" Aishh. Arra! " Ucap Sehun dengan malas tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan seringai mengerikannya.

" Baekki, mainlah dengan Sehun hyung ne? ahjumma mau membuatkan makanan untuk Baekkie " ucap lembut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar kata makanan seketika matanya berbinar-binar senang dan mengangguk antusias dan berlari kearah Sehun lalu menggandeng tangannya. tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun dia sedang tersenyum misterius melihat kearah Baekhyun.

" Anak kecil – "

" namaku Byun Baekhyun ahjussi! " potong Baekhyun cepat

" Baiklah Baekhyun- "

" Panggil aku Baekki, ahjussi! " potong Baekhyun lagi

" Baiklah baiklah terserah kau saja! Kita main dikamarku, kau mau kan? "

" Ne, tentu saja! Kajja. " Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum misterius kearah Baekhyun.

Cklek~ ( Pintu dibuka )

Kriett ( Bunyi suara pintu terbuka )

BLAM ( Pintu ditutup )

Cklek ( Pintu dikunci )

" Waah, kamar ahjussi sangat besar dan rapi " ucap Baekhyun kagum dengan mata berbinarnya sambil bertepuk tangan ria kemudian ia berlari kearah king size Sehun dan melompat-lompat diatas ranjang Sehun sehingga ia memantul melihat kearah cermin yang merefleksikan dirinya sedang tersenyum senang sambil melompat-lompat.

" Baekki, kau mau permen tidak? " perkataan Sehun membuat Baekhyun mengehntikan acara –mari-melompatnya- dan segera menoleh kearah Sehun yang kini sednag tersenyum aneh dimata Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tmenghiraukannya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Baekhyun senang masih dengan mata yang berbinar senang, melihat itu Sehun sedikit tidak tega untuk melanjutkan rencananya tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika tidak dilanjutkan.

" Ne, tentu saja " kemudian Sehun membuka lemarinya dan mengambil permen yang tersimpan diantara baju-baju yang ada didalam lemari dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Bekhyun menerimanya dengan senang dan langsung membuka bungkusnya serta melahapnya dan beberapa detik kemudian…

DEG

**TBC**

**Mian, lama updatenya dan dikit juga~ semoga suka^^ reviewnya jangan lupa kalau yang review banyak bakalan aku cepetin updatenya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! IT'S PEDOFIL FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: Except You  
Cast: **

**Oh Se Hun**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jong In**

**Lee Taemin**

**And other yang numpang lewat.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Pedofil**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: T **

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran otak error saya, hoho jadi harap dimaklumi jika sangat tidak bermutu! Jika ada kesamaan apapun itu saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan cerita ini murni milik saya!**

**Disclaimer: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Lee Taemin adalah milik Tuhan YME, Milik keluarga mereka, milik SMEnt dan milik saya tentu saja! Jadi jangan ambil mereka ne? #plak**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**Chapter 4 here!**

" _Ne, tentu saja " kemudian Sehun membuka lemarinya dan mengambil permen yang tersimpan diantara baju-baju yang ada didalam lemari dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Bekhyun menerimanya dengan senang dan langsung membuka bungkusnya serta melahapnya dan beberapa detik kemudian…_

_DEG_

" BWAHAHAHA " Tawa menggelegar – cempreng – Baekhyun terdengar sangat keras dikamar Sehun dan untung saja sekeras Baekhyun berteriak orang-orang diluar tidak akan mendengarkannya karena memang khusus untuk kamar Sehun dan Eommanya kedap suara.

Dan Inilah rencana jahat Sehun, memberikan permen yang dapat membuat si pemakan merasa ada yang menggelitiki bagian pinggang, kaki, leher, dan paha akan tertawa terpigkal – pingkal tanpa sebab. Sehun mendapatkan permen nista itu dari sahabat kecilnya dulu – Kyuhyun – yang memang sangat ingin menciptakan hal-hal baru dan jadilah permen aneh ini untungnya Sehun diberi banyak oleh Kyuhyun dan sampai sekarang mungkin Sehun masih mempunyai satu toples penuh permen seperti itu.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah berguling-guling tidak jelas dikasurnya dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan tawa anehnya beserta sudut matanya yang mulai tergenangi air akibat tawa hebohnya.

" HAHA Hyu—haha –ng " Ucap Baekhyun disela-sela tawanya, Ia sudah merasa tidak kuat untuk tertawa lagi mulutnya terasa ingin menutup sedari tadi tapi entah kenapa rasa menggelitik ditubuhnya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengeluarkan tawanya.

" Heung? " Respon Sehun hanya gumaman datar dan malas, karena memang ia sedang sibuk dengan psp keluaran terbaru yang baru saja ia beli 1 minggu lalu di rumahnya yang dulu sebagai kenang-kenangan menurutnya.

" HAHA Hiks Haha.. " Tidak sengaja tawa Baekhyun dicampuri dengan isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun kemudian ia gelagapan sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sambil tertawa, terlihat sekali dimatanya jika Baekhyun memang sudah kelelahan karena mungkin sudah lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu ia tertawa. Tapi permen itu akan berhenti berfungsi jika sudah memasuki waktu sekitar kurang lebih satu jam itupun seingat Sehun dan menurutnya itu akan sangat lama. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Sehun merasa iba padanya padahal biasanya ia akan diam dan tidak peduli tapi entah setan apa yang memasukinya sehingga ia SEDIKIT kasihan pada Baekhyun.

" Hey, gwaenchana? " Tanya Sehun sambil mulai menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah telentang dan memegang bantal kamar Sehun dengan erat dan jangan lupakan suara tawa beserta isakan dan air mata yang terus keluar dari mata bulan sabitnya.

Baekhyun yang samar-samar mendengar suara Sehun, menggelengkan kepalanya merasa ia tidak baik-baik saja dengan diiringi tawa yang memilukan hati(?)

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki(?) Sehun mencoba mendekati Baekhyun, menindih tubuh Baekhyun tapi tubuhnya ia sanggah dengan kedua lututnya agar tidak membebani tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun yang tidak henti-hentinya tertawa sambil mengeluarkan bulir-bulir cairan bening dari kedua sudut matanya.

5 senti

Sekitar itulah jarak wajah Sehun dan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menutup matanya saat bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajahnya, mati-matian Baekhyun menahan rasa menggelitik yang terus-menerus menyerangnya dengan mencengkram seprai erat-erat hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Meskipun Sehun awalnya terlihat ragu-ragu tapi ia sudah emmantapkan hatinya untuk menghentikan suara tawa Baekhyun dengan..

CHU~

Mencium bibirnya, Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya pun merasakan suatu benda basah mendarat mulus dibiibir mungilnya, Baekhyun yang penasaran pun membuka kedua kelopak mata sipitnya dan saat ia melihat wajah Sehun yang tengah memejamkan mata yang terlihat damai, ia yang tidak mengerti keadaan pun hanya mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya bingung. Tapi ia merasakan perasaan senang di hatinya.

Setelah beberapa detik Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya kebibir mungil Baekhyun yang tidak ia sangka ternyata sungguh manis itu, Sehun mulai ingin lebih dari ini. Kemudian Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan sangat pelan dan penuh perasaan membuat Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa mulai memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dan perlakuan Sehun tersebut membuat tawa melengkingnya berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Sedangkan Sehun, masih asik bermain-main dengan bibir manis Baekhyun sampai..

BRAK

Suara pintu yang memang tidak Sehun kunci terdobrak kasar dengan tidak elitnya membuat Sehun terperanjat kaget dan reflek berdiri dari menindih tubuh Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun yang memang polos hanya diam sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali yang sungguh Nampak sangat imut itu.

" YA! OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? " Teriak eomma Sehun yang ternyata pelaku pendobrakan pintu. Sungguh tidak berperikepintuan –menurut Sehun- Jika saja pintu itu dapat berbicara mungkin pintu itu akan mengomel tidak jelas pada eomma Sehun.

Sehun gelagapan sendiri akan menjawab pertanyaan eommanya sepertia apa. Oh! Ayolah, apakah Sehun akan dengan mudahnya menjawab:

" _Aku sedang mencium bibir Baekhyun eomma, eomma mengganggu saja! "_

Jika sampai itu terjadi mungkin Sehun hanya akan tinggal nama karena berani beraninya berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh pada anak dibawah umur. Sehun bergidik sendiri membayangkan pikiran-pikiran negative yang terbesit dipikirannya.

" DEMI TUHAN OH SEHUN! APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? – "

Sehun menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap wajah eommanya dan memilih untuk diam mendengarkan meskipun jantungnya berdetak kencang menunggu kelanjutan eommanya bicara.

" – SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR PANGGILAN EOMMA? "

" Hah? " reflek Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya tidak percaya, apa yang eommanya katakana? Ia tidak marah Sehun mencium Baekhyun? Beberapa detik kemudian..

" Hahh… " Ia bernafas lega sambil tersenyum manis membuat eommanya bingung akan sifat aneh anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Sehunnie, jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu! kau membuat eomma takut! " Ucap eomma Sehun smabil berpose seakan tengah merinding melihat hantu, Sehun yang mendengar penuturan eommanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Kajja turun, makan malam sudah siap! " Lanjut eomma Sehun sambil berseru riang.

Baekhyun yang memang sangat lelah akibat tertawa selama hampir satu jam merasa perutnya melilit dan saat medengar kata 'makan' sontak ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju ruang makan dengan mata berbinar senang.

" YEAY! MAKAN! " Teriak Baekhyun heboh lalu duduk manis disalah satu bangku yang sudah tersedia diruang makan keluarga Oh. Terlihat dan Sehun tengah menuruni tangga dan dapat mereka lihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk manis dengan mata berbinar melihat semua makanan yang tersaji tepat didepannya.

Sret..

DUK

Bunyi kursi yang ditarik Sehun dan diduduki Sehun terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Baekhyun karena memang letaknya tepat di samping kanan Baekhyun sedangkan sendiri tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

" Baekhyunnie, makan yang banyak arra? " Perintah yang seperti pernyataan mutlak yang memang harus dituruti. Dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan menerima tawaran menguntungkan itu.

" Ayay Captain! " Ucap Baekhyun semangat sambil menirukan gaya ala tentara yang tengah hormat pada jenderalnya dengan diiringi senyum lebarnya.

**** HunBaek ****

" Baekki, ayo bangun! Kau tidak mau sekolah eoh? " Ucap namja manis –Taemin- yang tegah memabngunkan Baekhyun –adiknya- dari alam bawah sadarnya.

" .. " Baekhyun masih asik dengan mimpinya dan tak meghiraukan hyung kandungnya yang dengan sabar membangunkannya dari acara slepping beautynya.

Tadi malam, Baekhyun ketiduran disofa keluarga Oh saat melihat kartun kesukaannya –Pororo- jadi ia sampai ketiduran dan lupa waktu untuk pulang kerumahnya dan yang melihat itupun menyuruh Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun kerumah sebelah –Rumah Baekhyun- dan dengan sangat berat hati Sehun mengiyakan perintah eommanya jika ia tidak ingin telinganya berdenyut karena omelan eommanya yang kelewat cempreng itu.

Kembali ke Taemin dan Baekhyun.

" Baekkie~ Cepat bangun! " ucap Taemin lembut tapi tersirat nada tegas dikalimatnya sambil menusukkan jari telunjuknya kepipi chubby Baekhyun.

" … " Hening, Baekhyun masih tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Kemudian cahaya tampak muncul dari atas kepala Taemin, dan Taemin tersenyum jahil setelahnya.

" Baekkie, kau tidak mau berangkat diantar oleh Sehun hyung eoh?~ " Tanya Taemin dengan nada menggoda.

DUK!

Baekhyun yang tibatiba bangun dari tidurnya tidak sengaja menatap kepala hyungnya yang sedari tadi ada didepannya, keduanya sama-sama meringis merasakan sakit didahi masing-masing.

Setelahnya Taemin tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya bangun mendengar kata 'Sehun' sebenarnya Taemin memang tahu mungkin adiknya kini menyukai Sehun karena dari cara Baekhyun menatap Sehun malu-malu dan apabila saat pipinya merona melihat Sehun, Taemin tahu itu!

" Hyung, dimana ahjussi? " Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" Bersiaplah dulu! Nanti Sehun hyung tidak menyukaimu karena kau bau! " Ucap Taemin sambil memegang hidungnya mempraktekan pose orang yang sedang menahan bau.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi sederhana yang berada dikamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Taemin yang melihat tingkah adiknya hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

5 menit berlalu, Bekhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat tapi ia tidak mendapatkan ahjussi tampan yang akan mengantarkannya kesekolah.

" Hyung dimana ahjussi? " Lagi, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun pada hyungnya ketika berada di meja makan.

" Nanti kita me- "

TIINN TINN

Ucapan Taemin terputus akibat bunyi klakson mobil yang Taemin yakini milik Jongin –kekasihnya- yang hendak menjeputnya, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin menyusul Taemin sudah 3bulan yang lalu kebiasaan itu dilakukan Jongin dan tentu saja Taemin tidak keberatan.

" Sebentar ne Baekkie~ " Pamit Taemin sambile mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul Baekhyun.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Cklek~

" Jonginnie~~ " Ucap Taemin manja sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah bersender pada motor sportnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasih bayi besarnya dan ikut merentangkan tangannya dan..

Terjadilah aksi berpelukan layaknya teletubbies dan jangan lupakan Jongin yang memutar badan Taemin.

" Jonginnie~ " Ucap Taemin sambil melepaskan pelukannya bersama Jongin.

" Ne? " Respon Jongin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Kita harus kerumah Oh Sehun un- "

" Apa? Oh Sehun? Untuk apa? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau selingkuh? " Potong Jongin cepat-cepat dan melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

" ANI! Dengarkan dulu! Baekkie ingin diantar Sehun kesekolahnya! "

" Dimana rumah Sehun? "

" Itu! " Tunjuk Sehun kearah rumah sederhana yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya.

" Dia.. tetanggamu? "

" Ne "

" Kenapa aku tidak tau? "

" Aku juga baru tau kemarin "

" Oh, Baiklah.. dimana Baekkie? "

Taemin menghela nafas panjang dan ..

" BAEKKIE! "

" Ne hyung? " Jawab Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri kakaknya.

**** HunBaek ****

TOK TOK TOK

Cklek~

" Eh? Taemin? Ada apa? " Tanya yang melihat Taemin berada didepan pintu rumahnya.

" Ahjumma~~ " Teriak Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya tidak dianggap.

" Eh? Ada Baekkie juga? Hehe, mianhae.. ahjumma tidak melihat " Ucap sambil melihat kebawah –kearah Baekhyun- kemudian menggendongnya.

" Ada apa sayang? " Tanya lembut pada Baekhyun.

" Begini ahjumma, Baekkie- "

" Baekkie mau diantar ahjussi~ "

" … "

" MWO? "

**TBC**

**Mian lama updatenya, ohya maaf author nggak bikin NC-an -,- kasian Baekkienya nanti! Sebenernya sih pengen ngubah jadi rated M kayak yang reader mau tapi author nggak tega sama anak sepolos Baekkie -,- Mian ceritanya tambah absurd -,- Jangan lupa REVIEW! Review kalian sangat berharga buat FF ini! Kalau reviewnya melebihi 50, mungkin author bakalan update kilat #maksa..**

**Udah jangan banyak bacot, yang terakhir.. SALAM HUNBAEK^^ Sekian :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Except You**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun &amp; Oh Sehun**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Pedophilia**

**Rate: T aja, lagi males bikin NC.**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Chapter 5! Happy Reading~**

" Kenapa kau memintaku mengantarmu, bocah? " ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju sekolah dasar yang mungkin berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya, meskipun ia kesal tapi tetap saja tangannya masih menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun dan mengantarkannya kesekolah. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'bocah' hanya merengut kesal tanpa mau menjawab malah mengayun – ayunkan tautan tangannya. Pasalnya Sehun kesal karena ia akan tamat pulang sekolah nanti karena ucapan polos bocah berusia 8 tahun yang berjalan beriringan dengannya ini.

**Flashback**

" Baekkie mau diantar ahjussi~ " ucap Baekhyun manja.

" … " Ny. Oh tidak menjawab masih mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun kecil.

" MWO? " Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berada tepat dibelakang eommanya sambil menatap tidak setuju ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba-tiba turun dari gendongan dan berlari menuju Sehun lalu memeluk pinggangnya serta menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Sehun, maklum saja karena tingginya hanya sebatas antara dada dan perut Sehun tapi tetap saja ia dijuluki 'pendek' pasalnya teman sekolahnya mempunyai tinggi badan seperti tiang bendera yang ada disekolahnya – itu pun menurut Baekhyun.

" Hey, ada apa denganmu, anak kecil? " Sehun yang merasa risih karena pelukan tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan juga tatapan-tatapan aneh yang diberikan padanya, hendak melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya – sangat erat malah. Seakan-akan ia tengah memeluk 'sesuatu' yang akan meninggalkannya selamanya.

" Hei! Hei! " Sehun masih mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya tapi berhenti saat Baekhyun mendongak dengan muka yang memerah.

" Ahjussiiii~~ Baekkie maluuu~ " ucapnya manja sambil kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut datar Sehun. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung diikuti Taemin dan – Jongin asik dengan pacar keduanya setelah Taemin, psp tepatnya –

" Psstt.. Sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini? " bisik ditelinga kiri Taemin, sedangkan Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya seakan ia menjawab tidak tahu.

" Lepaskan sendiri atau aku memaksamu " desis Sehun dingin tetapi Baekhyun masih bergeming dan menghirup dalam – dalam aroma mint yang keluar dari tubuh ahjussi tampan yang sedang ia peluk, ia juga merasakan pipinya semakin hangat entah apa alasannya ia pun juga tidak tahu.

Sehun menghirup udara banyak-banyak hendak 'menyanyi' untuk Baekhyun tapi ia urungkan saat tidak sengaja menatap eommanya yang memberikannya death glare yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang dibuatnya.

" Baekkie, lepaskan Sehun hyung nanti kau terlambat sekolah " perintah Taemin yang seakan mengerti keadaan yang mencengkam. Beberapa detik Baekhyun berpikir, dengan gerakan lambaaaat ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

" Baekkie? " panggil , Baekhyun menoleh memandang polos yang membuat Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" Aigoo, Baekkie kenapa mukamu memerah? Kau sakit eoh? " lanjut Ny. Oh dengan nada khawatir saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah hingga ketelinga. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" Aniyo ahjumma, Baekkie tidak sakit " ucapnya lirih.

" lalu kenapa tiba-tiba meminta diantar Sehun hyung bukannya berangkat dengan Taemin hyung? " Tanya yang sedari tadi penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun tidak mau diantar oleh Taemin dan pacarnya menggunakan mobil, bukankah lebih enak menggunakan mobil ketimbang berjalan kaki bersama Sehun. Itulah pikiran Ny. Oh sekarang.

" Tidak tahu ahjumma. Sejak ahjussi memakan bibir Baekkie, Baekkie jadi memikirkannya terus sampai tidak bisa tidur " ucapnya polos sambil memainkan tali ranselnya dan menunduk malu entah apa yang dirasakannya saat mengingat Sehun yang memakan bibirnya, meskipun Ia tidak tahu tapi rasanyaa aneh. Dadanya seperti bergemuruh seperti akan terjadi badai dan mukanya akan panas seperti terbakar tapi rasanya nyaman, ia suka.

Baekhyun menghiraukan respon dari yang membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun tajam, Taemin yang menganga tidak percaya, Jongin yang mengabaikannya psp nya saat Baekhyun mengatakan 'memakan bibir' pasalnya Taemin saat awal pacaran juga mengatakan seperti itu, sedangkan Sehun kini menatap eommanya was-was.

" Oh Sehun apa maksudnya itu? " desis Ny. Oh tajam, Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap polos kearah Sehun dan bergantian sambil mengerjabkan matanya bingung ketika melihat kulit ahjussi tampan –nya tampak pucat meskipun sudah darisananya pucat tapi entahlah kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya-?-

" i-itu aku hanya- " Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang diyakini eommanya tidak gatal sambil cengengesan tidak jelas didepan Ny. Oh yang seakan akan menikamnya hidup – hidup.

" Eomma meminta penjelasanmu pulang sekolah, segeralah antar Baekkie " lalu Ny. Oh mengusak surai halus Baekhyun dan bergegas menuju dapur.

" Sehun – "

" Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, kajja " Sehun langsung memotong kata yang akan keluar dari bibir plum Taemin dan langsung menyeret Baekhyun , sedangkan Baekhyun kembali merasa hangat saat melihat jemari panjang Sehun yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang pedophilia, man " ucap Jongin nyaris berbisik saat Sehun melewatinya, Taemin hanya menghela nafas ia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun hanya menyukai Sehun tapi apa? Memakan bibir? Bukankah itu berarti berciuman? Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Sehun dan Baekhyun sedekat itu hingga melakukan ciuman lagipula apa Sehun tidak sadar dia berbuat pada siapa? God, seorang bocah ingusan yang masih polos! Ingat itu baik-baik!.

**Flashback End**

" Kenapa kau mengatakan itu huh? " Tanya Sehun –lagi- . ia kesal sunggu, bagaimana dengan santainya bocah cengeng di sampingnya ini malah mengatakan yag sebenarnya setelah kemarin ia suah bernafas lega eommanya tidak mengetahui ciuman yang tidak terencana itu.

" Ng? " Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung masih melanjutkan jalannya.

" memakan bibir " sahutnya meirukan ucapan Baekhyun masih tetap menatap lurus kearah jalan. Baekhyun terdiam, kenapa ahjussi ini malah membicarakan itu lagi setelah ia hampir tidak ingat karena terlalu senang diantar olehnya? Sehun melirik Baekhyu yang terdiam dari ekor matanya tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbelok kearah kanan membuat Baekhyun yang tadi terdiam kini mencoba mengikuti kaki panjang Sehun yang mengarah ke sebuah gang.

" Ahjussi kenapa berbelok? Sekolah Baekkie sudah ke- "

' BRUK ' Tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong Baekhyun hingga punggungya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

" ugh.. ahjussi kenapa mendorong Baekkie? Punggung Baekki kan jadi sakit " Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir bawahnya kesal menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sehun untuknya.

' DUK ' Sehun meletakkan tangan kanannya ditempok tepat di samping kepala Baekhyun, ia menunduk bukan karena takut tapi perbedaan tinggi yang kentara sedangkan Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sehun yang entah makin terlihat keren dimata Baekhyun kecil. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya polos, Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin terheran-heran dengan sangat jelas Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah tampan Sehun dengan garis rahang yang tajam. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, Baekhyun mengikuti. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kekiri lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengikuti.

" Diam dan tutup matamu! " perintah Sehun yang sudah kesal, Baekhyun mengangguk ia diam dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat tidak mau jika ahjussi tampan di depannya marah. Jarak bibir Sehun dan Baekhyun kurang dari 3 cm, sedikit dorongan lagi maka bibir keduanya akan menyatuh.

" Uhukk.. Uhukk.. " Sehun membuka matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara batuk Baekhyun.

" Argh! " Sehun menggeram, ia memegang dagu Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mendongak dengan menatap –lagi lagi- polos kearah Sehun.

" Enmm.. Ahjussi – "

" Diam "

" T-tapi .. "

" Kubilang diam "

"AHJUSSI BAEKKIE SUDAH TERLAMBAT! " Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun malah berteriak-teriak heboh membuat kuping telinga Sehun berdengung. Ingatkan Sehun untuk pergi ke dokter THT Setelah ini.

" Hhh.. " Sehun menghela nafas pasrah entah apa yang tidak ingin ia lakukan –ia merasa dirinya seperti dikendalikan- , memasang poker face andalannya lalu berjalan santai mendahului Baekhyun seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung berlari-lari kecil menyamai langkah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat lebar.

Sehun dan Baekhyun kecil sampai disekolah dasar yang tidak terlalu luas tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, pagar temboknya berwarna pink ia juga dapat melihat taman bermain yang cukup luas. Benar-benar tempat anak-anak. Astaga Oh Sehun tentu saja memang untuk anak-anak! Jernihkanlah otak jeniusmu yang entah kenapa sekarang jadi terlihat seperti otak bodoh!

" Tuh kan gara-gara ahjussi sekarang Baekkie telat " dengus Baekhyun saat melihat sekolahnya yang cukup sepi. Pasti sudah masuk.

" Cepatlah masuk "

" Tidak mau, nanti Seokkie sonsaengnim memarahi Baekkie " Baekhyun kecil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut –imut.

" Yasudah sana pulang! " Sehun hendak melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya sebelum suara cempreng Baekhyun menghentikannya.

" Ahjussi, Baekkie ingin ikut kesekolahan ahjussi ~ " Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang kini menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada sambil memasang tatapan memelasnya.

" Tidak " Sehun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ternyata mengekor dibelakangnya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menabrak punggung kokohnya.

" A-aww .. " ringis Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, kenapa keras sekali? Batinnya. Lalu Baekhyun menekan-nekan punggung Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya. Benar-benar keras.

" Dengar Tuan Byun, kau yang memintaku mengantarmu kesekolah lalu setelah sampai disekolahmu kau ingin kesekolahku? Kau mempermainkanku?! " Sehun berkata lembut tapi aura-aura mencengkam menguar dari tubuhnya, Sedangkan Baekhyun menggeleng sebenarnya ia hanya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sehun.

_Apa orang dewasa bicaranya aneh?_

" Kembali kesekolahmu dan minta maaf pada gurumu! " perintah Sehun sambil menunjuk sekolah Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya.

" Ani Ani! Aku ingin ikut ahjussi " Baekhyun menggeeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju dengan saran Sehun –menurutnya, padahal itu perintah.

" Terserah! " Sehun lalu membalikkan badannya dan menuju sekolahnya meskipun ia tahu ia sudah telat tapi ia juga tidak ingin membolos biarkan saja bocah cengeng ini ikut lalu tersesat – menangis – dan pulang. Haha.. Sehun tertawa evil di dalam hati meskipun kini wajahnya tetap dengan poker face-nya.

" YEAY! Baekkie janji tidak akan mengganggu ahjussi belajar " senang Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

" … "

Baekhyun terus saja mengoceh disepanjang perjalanan, Sehun tidak menghiraukannya jika Baekhyun Tanya ' _Yak kan ahjussi?_ ' maka Sehun akan mengangguk meskipun ia tidak tahu.

" – Itu kata Seokkie sonsaengnim. "

" Kata Channie Baekkie itu lahir saat pil appa dimakan eomma. Tapi pas Baekkie Tanya appa, appa tidak punya pil terus eomma makan pil-nya siapa? Terus Baekkie bukan anak appa ya ahjussi? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun yang menatapnya aneh.

" Bukan begitu cara seseorang lahir " Sehun sedikit syok dengan ucapan anak berumur 8 tahun ini tapi ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas sabarnya dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun.

" Oh, berarti Channie berbohong! Awas saja kalau makan bekal Baekkie " gumamnya yang masih terdengar oleh telinga Sehun yang membuatnya tersenyum sangaaaaaaaaaaaat tipis.

" Ahjussi kemarin kan Luhan hyung bilang ke Baekkie saranghae – "

" Lalu? " Sehun ternyata mulai tertarik mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tadi menurutnya membosankan.

" – Lalu .. Baekkie Tanya ke Channie apa maksudnya, terus Channie bilang Baekkie harus bilang nado ke Luhan hyung – "

" Apa? Kau bilang nado padanya? " Tanya Sehun tidak sabaran.

" Ahjussi kalau ada yang sedang berbicara jangan dipotong! " omel Baekhyun layaknya orang dewasa yang bijak sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Hm.. "

" Ya, Baekkie bilang nado ke Luhan hyung lalu Luhan hyung bilang Baekkie sama Luhan hyung itu pacaran, jadi Baekkie mau Tanya ke ahjussi apa pacaran itu orang yang menempelkan bibir ke pipi? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya.

" Maksudmu ? " Sehun juga dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan ambigu Baekhyun

_menempelkan bibir ke pipi? Apa bisa?_

" Luhan hyung selalu menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Baekhyun, ahjussi "

**TBC**

**Nah loh.. Luhan keluaar~~ eh belum masih dibicarain doang sih. Mian late post.. thanks for readersdeul yang sudah mereview yang bagus-bagus membuat Ki jadi terharu *apadeh***

**Akhir kata, Review Juseyoooo~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Except You**

**Main Cast: Oh Sehun &amp; Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre: Romance / Humor / Pedhopilia**

**Rate: T**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Chapter 6 is Here , Happy Reading~~**

**EXCEPT YOU - HUNBEK**

Baekhyun kecil terus mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi hingga tibalah ia didepan sekolah yang amat luas membuat matanya berbinar lucu mengagumi bangunan didepannya. Sehun masih terus berjalan tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang terdiam ditempatnya.

DEG

Ekor mata Baekhyun berkeliling, 'kemana Ahjussi?' itu pertanyaan pertama yang melintas dipikirannya. Setahunya tadi Sehun masih ada didepannya tapi sekarang kenapa menghilang? Apa ia ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk balas dendam? Molla.

" A-ahjussi? " Baekhyun berujar lirih sambil melangkah ragu-ragu menuju gerbang sekolah yang entah sudah terbuka – tadi masih tertutup -. Pertama menginjakkan kakinya dihalaman sekolah, Baekhyun sudah melihat kolam berukuran sedang. Ia menghampirinya dan matanya berbinar saat melihat ikan-ikan berbeda warna dan terlihat menggemaskan itu berlarian kesana- kemari. Baekhyun mencelupkan tangan mungilnya dan mencoba menggapai ikan berwarna oranye dengan perpaduan hitam dan merah yang malah menghindari keberadaan tangannya. Baekhyun tak ingin mengalah, ia mencelupkan kedua tangannya ia memasang senyuman lebar, menurutnya Ini adalah permainan yang menarik sama saat bermain dengan ikan kesayangan milik Sehun.

" Hey, adik manis apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, ia mendongak mendapati namja berwajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum padanya yang membuat Baekhyun balas tersenyum childish.

" Annyeong ahjussi~~ " Baekhyun menyapanya dengan riang, sambil mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambaikannya membuat air yang menempel dipori-pori kulit tangan mulusnya menyiprat ke muka namja tampan itu.

" Annyeong~ panggil saja hyung " balasnya sambil menyeka wajahnya yang terciprat air. Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

" Permen? " lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan permen pada Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan riang oleh Baekhyun lalu merebut permen itu, membuka bungkusnya dan menelannya.

" Kau mencari siapa, manis? " tanyanya tersenyum aneh –menurut Baekhyun.

" mmmm.. Baekkie mencari Sehun ahjussi mnnmm.. " jawab Baekhyun sambil menyesap rasa jeruk yang keluar dari permen itu.

" Sehun? " namja tampan dengan penampilan urakan itu mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa Sehun? Tapi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya ia berpikir mungkin Sehun adalah murid kutu buku yang tidak terkenal makanya ia tidak mengenal nama Sehun.

" oh.. hyung juga mau menemui Sehun, kau mau ikut hyung? " ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya mengemut permen dan mendongak menatap namja yang membelai pipinya dengan tangan kasarnya, ia mengerjab sepersekian detik sebelum mengangguk menyetujui.

" Bagus, kajja " ujarnya sambil menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun yang menganggur dan menyeretnya.

**HUNBAEK**

" Jangan memikirkannya, Sehun " Sehun bergumam sendiri, ia masih fokus melihat Nam sonsaengnim yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah tapi pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana. Ia terus kepikiran Baekhyun.

' _dia masih kecil, Oh Sehun! Kau membiarkannya tersesat? ' _

Sehun menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu dari otak cerdasnya, lagipula anak itu sendiri yang ingin ikut kesekolahnya kan? Jadi itu murni bukan kesalahannya, kan?

' _kau masih tidak ingin mencarinya? Terimalah nasib sialmu sepulang sekolah Oh Sehun! '_

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng yang membuat Jongin –teman sebangkunya- mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah aneh Sehun. Sehun berpikir ia akan menggunakan otak cerdasnya untuk membuat alibi agar eommanya percaya kata-katanya. Misalnya bahwa ia sudah mengantar Baekhyun kesekolahnya dengan selamat.

' _Kau tidak ingat dia anak yang polos? Bisa-bisa dia ditipu atau bisa saja dihajar habis-habisan! '_

Oh, itu sangat tidak mungkin, batin Sehun. Mana mungkin murid sekolah teladan ini berbuat kekerasan, lagipula Baekhyun sudah kelas dua sekolah dasar pasti ia sudah tau jika dalam keadaan bahaya. Itu sih menurut Sehun, padahal yang sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat teramat tidak tau membedakan apa dia dalam keadaan terancam atau tidak.

' _Dengar baik-baik tuan Oh, kau jangan sampai lupa jika anak itu mempunyai wajah manis dan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan bagaimana jika ia diculik atau lebih parahnya sampai diperkosa? '_

Tiba-tiba Sehun memelototkan matanya yang masih menatap kearah Nam sonsaengnim, membuat Jongin makin terbingung-bingung dengan sikap ajaibnya.

' BRAK! '

Sehun menggebrak mejanya, yang membuat semua pasang mata tertuju kearahnya tapi ia tidak peduli.

" Sial! Aku mengkhawatirkannya! " Sehun berdesis sebelum berlari keluar ruang kelasnya, ia menuruni tangga menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia dapat melihat satpam yang masih tertidur seperti pertama ia masuk tadi, gerbang juga masih terbuka kemungkinan besar Baekhyun ada di dalam sekolahnya. Dengan terburu-buru Sehun berlari kearah kanan –kantin.

Kantin, tidak ada.

Perpustakaan, tidak ada.

Laboratorium,tidak ada.

Ruang guru, tidak ada.

Toilet Laki-laki, tidak ada.

Semua ruang kelas, tidak ada.

Ruang kepala sekolah, tidak ada.

Atap sekolah, tidak ada.

Sehun menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut, nafasnya memburu ia berlarian mencari Baekhyun diseluruh ruangan sekolahnya, ia hanya asal membuka pintu karena ia memang masih tidak tau menahu seluk beluk sekolah yang sungguh luas ini, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan guru ataupun siswa-siswi lainnya yang mengumpatinya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, opini terakhir otaknya benar, Baekhyun itu mempunyai wajah manis dengan tingkah yang menggemaskan tidak dipungkiri bahwa itu akan membuat semua orang tertarik padanya. Lagipula juga tidak mungkin semua murid sekolahan ini bersifat baik, bagaimana jika Baekhyun benar-benar dilecehkan? Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ia terus berlari dilantai dasar hingga ujung ruangan yang terdapat pintu coklat beserta sarang laba-labanya sedikit terbuka. Mungkin gudang, Ia menghampirinya, dan mengintip dari celah pintu apa yang ada didalam. Meskipun fellingnya Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

DEG

Tapi ia salah, astaga apa yang ia lihat? Meskipun ruang ini pencahayaannya minim tapi cahaya matahari yang menerobos sela-sela kecil jendela membuatnya sedikit dapat melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

Jantungnya berdegub, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur diatas matras usang. Tidak, Baekhyun pingsan dengan seseorang diatasnya yang tengah mencium bibir mungilnya ganas. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat.

BRAK

Sehun mendobrak pintu dengan keras, membuat namja yang sedang 'memakan' bibir Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh kearahnya masih dengan posisi menindih Baekhyun.

Sehun menarik kerah belakang namja itu, hingga terjatuh. Ia memukulnya bertubi-tubi entah kenapa melihat Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu membuat emosinya naik hingga puncak.

' BRUK! '

' DUG! '

' DAK! '

Sehun terus memukuli namja itu hingga tak berdaya, meskipun begitu Sehun tetap memukulinya entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin membunuh namja yang berada dibawahnya ini.

" Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! "

' DUK ' Sehun memukul pelipis namja itu hingga mengeluarkan darah.

" Uhuk.. d-dia manis – "

' DUK! ' Sehun memukul pipi kanan namja itu hingga ia memuncratkan darahnya dari sudut bibir tebalnya.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan brengsek! " Sehun terus memukuli namja itu membabi buta, ini aneh ia merasa marah sekali sungguh tidak pernah ia semarah ini setelah meninggalnya ayahnya.

' DUK! ' itu pukulan terakhir, sebelum namja itu menutup matanya –pingsan. Sehun mengatur nafasnya, ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa se-emosi ini? Entahlah. Seakan tersadar Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya, rambut halusnya acak-acakan dan lembab mungkin ia gerah lagipula tempat ini pengap sekali. Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia tatap intens wajah manis Baekhyun.

" Dia benar-benar manis " gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat Baekhyun, kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menatap bibir bawah Baekhyun yang berdarah.

" Brengsek! " umpatnya kesal sebelum menggendong tubuh kurus Baekhyun.

H  
U  
N  
B  
A  
E  
K

Sehun sampai didepan rumahnya, setelah kejadian itu ia langsung membawanya kerumahnya, tentu saja mana mungkin ia membawa Baekhyun kerumah aslinya bisa-bisa ia akan dianggap sudah melecehkan Baekhyun nanti dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

' Kriett.. '

Sehun membuka pintu utama rumahnya dengan sangat pelan, ia masuk dengan langkah berjinjit agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah, berharap tidak menemukan sosok eommnya.

" hahh.. " ia bernafas lega saat tidak mendapati eommanya, lalu ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua –kamarnya.

' Cklek '

' Brukk '

Sehun membaringkan tubuh kurus Baekhyun di kasur empuknya, ia melihat darah yang masih lembab di bibir bawah Baekhyun. Entah dorongan dari mana atau mungkin Sehun tengah kerasukan setan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Layaknya drama putri tidur saat sang pangeran mencium putri tidur maka sang putrid akan terbangun. Sesaat setelah Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjab-kerjabkannya –imuuut.

" A-ahju aww.. " Baekhyun langsung reflex memegangi bibirnya saat merasakan sakit disekitar bibir dan juga lidahnya, ia bisa merasakan rasa anyir saat ia menelan ludah.

" Hei, apa yang sakit? " Tanya Sehun terlihat SEDIKIT gurat kehawatiran di paras tampannya.

" Ughh.. " Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia malah meringis sambil membuka bibirnya lebih lebar dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang ada bekas sobekan diujungnya. Sehun menggeram tertahan.

" Tunggulah disini " Sehun langsun beranjak keluar kamar. Tidak sampai 5 menit ia sudah kembali dengan kotak putih ditangannya, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun membuka kotak itu, Baekhyun tidak tau apa itu, ia tidak pernah melihat benda-benda aneh seperti itu sebelumnya.

" Buka mulutmu! " perintah Sehun, Baekhyun menurut ia membuka mulutnya. Sehun menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang pengorek kupiing(? Yang diujungnya sudah diberi obat merah.

" Akh! " Baekhyun reflek memundurkan kepalanya saat ujung benda itu menyentuh bekas luka diujung lidahnya, rasanya perih.

" Wae? " Sehun berujar datar, Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia kemudian memajukan kepalanya dan membuka lagi mulutnya.

" A-aww.. " Baekhyun memundurkan lagi wajahnya saat merasakan perih itu lagi.

" S-sakit ahjussi " Baekhyun menunduk, ia ingin menangis karena sakit.

Other Side

melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia baru saja membeli sayur dan daging, memang tadi pagi ia sudah memasak tapi sudah sampai pertengahan ternyata dagingnya sudah habis sekalian saja ia belanja bulanan, kan?.

" AKH! A-APPO hiks.. " Ny. Oh menghentikan pergerakannya saat mendengar suara jeritan. Ia meletakkan belanjannya diatas meja makan. Dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ia baru saja hendak membuka sebelum suara Sehun membuatnya tercengang, dengan mata yang membulat.

" Sedikit lagi, buka mulutmu lebih lebar dan julurkan lidahmu! Kau tinggal menjilatnya! "

" S-sakit hiks.. keluarkan hiks.. "

Astaga ternyata itu suara Baekhyun, apa yang Sehun lakukan sebenarnya? OMO! membulatkan matanya saat pikiran 'itu' melintas.

**Buka mulutmu lebih lebar!**

**Julurkan lidahmu!**

**Kau Tinggal menjilatnya!**

**Dan Baekhyun bilang Sakit, Keluarkan sambil terisak?!**

' Demi tuhan, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam? ' batin kalang kabut, pikiran jika Sehun tengah melakukan pelecehan pada Baekhyun melintasi pikiran –kotor- nya.

' Astaga, apa Sehun hendak memasukkan 'itu' besarnya ke mulut Baekhyun yang kecil? Omo omo ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! ' batin .

' BRAK! '

" DEMI TUHAN OH SEHUN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LA – " dengan mata membulatnya menatap Sehun yang tengah menjulurkan sebuah pengorek kuping pada mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat darah diujung lidah Baekhyun. Sehun dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan menghentikan 'kegiatan' mereka dan menoleh bingung kearah sang tuan rumah.

" – kukan.. " lanjutnya lirih, ia bernafas lega sekaligus malu. Astaga kenapa pikirannya jadi se-mesum ini.

" Ehem.. " Eomma Sehun berehem sejenak, mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? " tanyanya mencoba setenang mungkin.

" Eh? A-ano.. apa, itu.. t-tadi.. Baekhyunjatuhdijalan! Iya, ah! Baekhyun tadi terjatuh di jalan eomma " Jawab Sehun cepat diakhir kata, astaga ia menjadi pembohong handal sekarang. Eommanya mengernyit sebentar.

" Lalu? "

" Bibir dan lidahnya terluka tapi ia tidak mau kuberi obat merah " melirik kearah Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan air mata dengan bibirnya yang terdapat noda merah.

" Baiklah, eomma percaya. Baekkie menurutlah pada Sehun hyung nanti lukamu tidak sembuh dan harus disuntik bagaimana? " Eomma Sehun mencoba menggoda Baekhyun yang dengan suksesnya berhasil.

" N-ne, Baekkie akan menurut ahjumma .. "

**TBC**

**Sungguh Ki sangaaat berterima kasih sama yang udah mau review ff aneh ini, semoga kalian masih berkenan mbacaaa, mian jika lama ataupun banyak typo dan juga kalo nggak sesuai sma keinginan readersdeul. Terima kasih buat review kalian yang membuat Ki jadi semangat ngelanjut ff yang menurut Ki aneh ini. next Chap ada Chanyeol sma Luhan, jika masih berkenan TINGGALKAN REVIEW biar Ki lebih cepet updatenya~~ Ki berharap bisa nyampe 100 review, bisa nggak?**

**SALAM HUNBAEK!**


End file.
